There are a number of situations where it is desirable to bond two or more sheets of veneer together in edge-to-edge relation. Veneer sheets (peeled from logs or blocks) are thin (e.g., 1/8 inch thick) and inherently contoured in all three dimensions making joining of the sheets difficult. They cannot be satisfactorily abutted square edge to square edge. Overlapped gluing is accomplished by the technique referred to as scarfing. The edges to be joined are cut at a severe angle, e.g., 10-30 degrees from the plane of the sheet which more than doubles the edge surface for gluing and allows for an overlapping of the piece by as much as 11/4 inch, all without adding any thickness in the area of overlap. A secure bond is achieved with this method of gluing.
A problem with scarfing is in making a uniform angled cut along the undulating edges of the sheets so that the edges can be mated one to the other for achieving a smooth juncture of the two edges. The production of such angled cut edges is an objective of the present invention.